power_rangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers: S.P.D.
The story takes place in the year 2025, after Earth has welcomed alien beings to live peacefully with the human race. But peace is short lived, as the planet-conquering Troobian Empire turns its destructive attention to Earth. When the Earth's first line of defense, the S.P.D. A-Squad, vanishes without trace, the protection of the planet falls to their replacements: the B-Squad Rangers, and their doglike alien commander, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. When two reformed thieves join the team as the Red and Yellow S.P.D. Rangers, tensions threaten to tear them apart. With the alien threat growing stronger every moment, the Rangers must put aside their differences and go into action as one. Using teamwork, intergalactic weaponry and light-speed Zord vehicles to battle evil, they unite to become one of the ultimate forces for good: Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta. The main team of S.P.D. Rangers are members of the Earth Branch's B-Squad. ;Jack Landors :The S.P.D. Red Ranger; he was originally a criminal on the run from S.P.D., until Doggie Cruger chose him to be the Red Ranger. His genetic power was molecular phasing: the ability to pass through solid objects. At the end of the series, he retires from S.P.D. service, and Sky becomes the Red Ranger. He was portrayed by Brandon Jay McLaren. ;Sky Tate :The S.P.D. Blue Ranger; the son of a famous Red Ranger, he wanted all his life to be the Red Ranger, but was chosen to be the Blue Ranger and second-in command. He very rarely strays from the rules. His genetic power was the ability to create force fields. At the end of the series, his dream of being the S.P.D. Red Ranger is fulfilled. We find out later in an episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Once a Ranger) that Commander Cruger "Doggie" has been promoted to SPD Supreme Commander following the retirement of former Commander Fowler "Birdy", and Sky has been promoted to Delta Base Commander. He was portrayed by Chris Violette. ;Bridge Carson :The S.P.D. Green Ranger; the strangest of all of the Rangers. To clear his mind, he does a headstand. His genetic power was the ability to scan other's auras, a form of psychometry. At the end of the series, he is promoted to Blue Ranger, as Sky was promoted to Red Ranger. In an episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Once a Ranger), we find out that because of Sky's promotion to Commander, he is the new B-Squad Red Ranger. He was portrayed by Matt Austin. ;Z Delgado :The S.P.D. Yellow Ranger; she, along with Jack, were on the run from S.P.D. until she decided to take up Doggie Cruger's offer of becoming the Yellow Ranger. Her genetic power was the ability to create doppelgängers of herself. She was portrayed by Monica May. ;Sydney "Syd" Drew :The S.P.D Pink Ranger. Born into a rich family and grew up with a privileged life. Her genetic power was the ability to make her fist into an object that she handled. She was portrayed by Alycia Purrott. ;Omega Ranger (Sam) :Sam was a child in the year 2025 who had befriended the S.P.D. Rangers. In the year 2040, he became the S.P.D. Omega Ranger, and was sent into the past to prevent a tragedy from creating his own future. However, as a result of the time travel, he could only exist either as an orb of energy or morphed as the Omega Ranger. He was voiced by Brett Stewart. ;Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger :The commander of S.P.D.'s Earth Branch, he also holds the title of the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. He is a Sirian, an alien species resembling humanoid reptilian dogs. He is in S.P.D. because he is trying to find his wife, Isinia, who was abducted by one of Emperor Grumm's underlings. He was portrayed in suit and in voice by John Tui. ;Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx :S.P.D. Earth Branch's lead scientific researcher; she is the one that develops the Ranger technology, and led a research team that inadvertently created the B-Squad Rangers and their genetic powers. She is of an alien race that resembles earth cats, as her name suggests. When she was faced with a situation that required action over talk, she activated a 1-hour temporary SPD Morpher and became the S.P.D. Kat Ranger. She was portrayed by Michelle Langstone. ;Nova Ranger :Sam's ally and fellow Ranger in the year 2040. She was voiced by Antonia Prebble. She appeared only in the last episode of the SPD series. Lightning Ranger: A Mysterious Ranger Did Not Appear In The TV series.Only In The Comics. Allies edit] S.P.D. staff & other allies *'Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdy"': The supreme Commander of S.P.D. In 'Dismissed', he relieved Cruger of duty, reinstating him after he saved Birdy from Gruumm. In 'Katastrophe', he gave Kat the one hour morpher. In 'Endings Part 2', he returned to Earth and helped S.P.D. hold off Gruumm's forces. He was portrayed by Paul Norell. *'Sergeant Silverback': An S.P.D. drill sergeant who teaches B-Squad to work together. Silverback is very bossy and cynical, he speaks like a stereotypical military officer, and looks like a cross between a caveman and ape. He, too, returned in 'Endings Part 2' to aid the Rangers. He was portrayed by John Tui. *'Piggy': A turncoat informant for the Rangers, the Troobians and Broodwing. Upon winning the lottery, he opens a restaurant that caters to alien criminals. As a result, whenever B-Squad came by, the patrons would flee in terror – greatly irritating Piggy. Between episodes 16 and 25, he was absent because Tomars transported him to New Zealand. The Power Rangers Mystic Force episode, "Ranger Down", reveals that Piggy had been living on Earth for twenty years. He was portrayed by Barnie Duncan. *'Boom': A former cadet who flunked out of the Academy and currently serves as Kat's assistant and "Chief Gadget Tester." He dreamed of becoming a Power Ranger, and even masqueraded make it possible for the Rangers to do their jobs. He was portrayed by Kelson Henderson. *'Dino Thunder Power Rangers': The Dino Rangers first meet with their successors when Broodwing uses the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems to transport Conner, Ethan and Kira from their high-school reunion to 2020 in the hopes of gaining their aid in destroying the planet. They refuse and escape, soon crossing paths with the B-Squad and, with their re-charged Dino Morphers, helping the B-Squad drive back a massive robot army. The two Ranger teams meet again in the past when Gruumm discovers a wormhole and uses it to travel back to a time before S.P.D. ever existed. The B-Squad follows Gruumm upon learning of the wormhole and they emerge in the year 2004 where Gruumm recruits Zeltrax as one of his generals and faces the combined forces of all 7 S.P.D. Rangers and all 5 Dino Rangers in a battle to save the past, and ultimately the future, from Troobian rule, the first time the two Ranger teams met, they had their memories erased in the end. **'Conner McKnight': Portrayed by James Napier. **'Ethan James': Portrayed by Kevin Duhaney. **'Kira Ford': Portrayed by Emma Lahana. **'Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver': Voiced by Jason David Frank. **'Trent Fernandez': Portrayed by Jeffrey Parazzo. *'Ally Samuels': She is the daughter of the owner of Samuels Clothing. Jack found her one day loading up her truck with clothes. He first thought she was stealing the clothing, but after realizing his mistake, Jack offered to help Ally in her work of giving out clothes to the homeless. Furthermore, it was strongly inferred that they have a developing romantic relationship. After the final battle was won, Jack resigned from S.P.D. and went into business with Ally, helping those in need. They were also joined by Piggy. She was portrayed by Beth Allen. *'Isinia Cruger': Commander Cruger's wife, captured by Emperor Grumm in the battle that destroyed nearly all of the Sirian race. Cruger thought that she had died until trying to find a Troobian guilty for her murder, only for Judgement Mode to conclude that he was not guilty. She was saved from the Troobians during the escape from the Troobian mothership. She is portrayed by Tandi Wright Villains *'Emperor Gruumm': The warlord and commander of the Troobian Empire, as well as Cruger's archenemy. Loyal servant of Omni, Gruumm has looted some of Earth's resources – diamonds, gold, Iridium, and HemoTech Synthetic Plasma (which is used as a synthesizing agent) for the construction of the Magnificence. He was finally defeated by Cruger and contained in the series finale. He was portrayed by Rene Naufahu. *'Mora'/'Morgana': Gruumm's evil right-hand operative. Once a 10-year child by the name of Mora, she could bring monsters she has drawn to life. After failing one time too many, Gruumm reverted her back into her original adult form as punishment for her failure to destroy the Rangers. As a result, Morgana sought to destroy the Rangers herself so she could be rewarded by resuming her younger form. When Morgana went to Earth and obtained containers of "HemoTech Synthetic Plasma" for Gruumm, he returned her to her younger form once again. However, following an encounter with Omni, Mora was turned into one of its agents, and her personality was drastically altered. She tried to stop Cruger from getting to Gruumm, only to be contained as a result. Mora is portrayed by Olivia James-Baird and Morgana is portrayed by Josephine Davison. *'Broodwing': A Troobian creature who survives in an artificial environment. He is an arms-dealer by trade, providing weapons & giant robots to whomever can pay him. The only thing that matters to him are money and power. Though he originally dealt mainly with Gruumm, he later began to plot against him around 'Zapped'. In 'Endings', he took control of the Delta Base, but was ejected and contained. He was voiced by Jim McLarty. Ironically, in the original show, Dekaranger, he was known as Agent Abrella and was the main villain. *'Omni': The true malevolent power behind Gruumm. It appears as a disembodied brain-like creature with one eyestalk and possesses psionic powers, most notably hypnotism. His goal is the completion of his biomechanical body, the "Magnificence". It was successfully built, but when Cruger opened a hatch in the Magnificence, the Rangers, in the SWAT Megazord, destroyed it. He was voiced by Geoff Dolan. *'General Benaag': *'Mirloc': *'Krybots' Evil android footsoldiers to the Troobian Empire. *'Blueheads': Voiced by Derek Judge. *'Orangeheads': Voiced by James Gaylyn. edit] A-Squad The A-Squad was the S.P.D. Academy's elite team. Their helmets are the same ones used in Power Rangers in Space (with the black helmet repainted to become A-Squad Green's helmet). and they also had the S.P.D. Badge on the top of the helmet. During their early appearances in the series, they only appear morphed and are sent out to face the newest threat to the planet's safety. However, something seems to be wrong with the A-Squad, as mentioned by Bridge, sensing something wrong with "their aura". The reason for this was later explained when the A-Squad revealed their true allegiance and kidnapped Commander Cruger. Following this treachery, the B-Squad battled with the A-Squad. B-Squad eventually managed to overcome them, but the A-Squad upped the ante by unleashing their own Megazord. In the ensuing battle, the Omegamax Megazord was disabled and the Delta Squad Megazord was destroyed, but the S.W.A.T. Megazord proved victorious. The A-Squad was found guilty of treason and was subsequently disbanded and jailed. *'S.P.D. Morphers': The morphers used by the B-Squad. This device contains 5 functions, separated by 3 different tabs: **'Morph': The "Change" option on the Delta Morphers transforms the cadets into their Ranger costumes with the morphing call "S.P.D Emergency!" **'Power Up to S.W.A.T. Mode': When the Rangers activate the "Change" option while morphed and call for it, their S.W.A.T. armor appears. **'Communicator': The "Phone" option serves as basic communication allowing the Rangers to contact each other or the Academy, as well as summon the Delta Runners. **'Judgment Scanner': The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. **'Containment Mode': If a criminal is charged Guilty, this subsection of "Judge" will blast him with Anti-Matter Fusion, sealing him in a Containment Card and making transportation of the detainee a non-issue. *'Patrol Morpher': The Shadow Ranger's morpher looks exactly the same as the Delta Morphers and has the same functions, but is colored black. It however does not enable Commander Cruger to access S.W.A.T mode *'Omega Morpher': The Omega Ranger's morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: **'Electro Mode': The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. **'Blast Mode': It allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shockwave. **'Power Mode': Similar to Muscle Mode, it increases the Omega Ranger's strength. **'Muscle Mode': It enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. **'Hyper Mode': Once this is activated, the Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase his speed at will. **'Light beam Mode': The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy as a finishing move. **'Charged-Up Mode': The Omega Ranger can strengthen his stats. **'Judgment Scanner': The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. *'Kat Morpher': A red and white Delta Morpher with a 60-minute time limit issued to Dr. Kat Manx by Supreme Commander Birdy. With it, Kat temporarily donned the guise of the Kat Ranger. *'Nova Morpher': a gold-colored version of the Omega Morpher. *'Magna Morpher': It was created specifically for the Red Ranger and allows him to call the S.P.D. Battlizer. It is stored within a special compartment in R.I.C., and looks like the Omega and Nova Morphers. It is not related to the Magna Morpher used in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *'Delta Blasters':can shoot, The Red Ranger's personal sidearms, they can function separately or be combined into the Delta Blaster Combo Mode. *'Delta Max Strikers': The Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers' personal sidearms. The barrel of the blaster doubles as a sword, while the grip serves as a tazer-like weapon. *'Shadow Saber': The personal weapon of the Shadow Ranger. Its blade can deliver a powerful energy slash for a finishing move. *'Delta Enforcers': These powerful guns associated with S.W.A.T. mode have different functions depending on the card swiped and inserted into them, such as Containment Mode. *'R.I.C. 2.0 (Robotic Interactive Canine)': A robotic dog with multiple special features. R.I.C. was scheduled for retirement before being severely damaged while on a mission with Syd. In an effort to prevent R.I.C. from being discarded, Syd turns to Bridge for help. With assistance from Boom, Bridge re-invents R.I.C., dubbing him "R.I.C 2.0" In his upgraded form, R.I.C is able to transform into a weapon for the Rangers called the Canine Cannon when the bone-shaped key is placed in his mouth. R.I.C. was later upgraded and integrated into the Red Ranger's Battlizer system, forming the Sonic Mode armor. *'S.P.D. Battlizer': Accessed by the Magna Morpher, the S.P.D. Battlizer was designed by Kat and Boom. The Battlizer has two modes, the second mode utilizing a reconfigured R.I.C. **'Cyber Mode': It enhances Jack's agility and fighting ability to superhuman levels and features a sword as well as some armor. **'Sonic Mode': R.I.C. completely transforms into armor complete with rocket booster pack, siren lasers, and flaming sword. *'S.W.A.T. Mode': Special Weapons And Tactics This technology, created by Kat and stolen by Piggy, was rebuilt and given to the B-Squad Rangers once they learned to work together in S.W.A.T. Part 2. In this mode, they gain the Delta Enforcers and chest armor. Also, the lights on their helmets extend and become antenna/communication devices. S.W.A.T. has many other valuable functions, including heat seeking and night vision. Once morphed, the Rangers summon this armor at will via their morphers after crying out "S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" *'Patrol Cycles': A trio of motorcycles issued to the Red, Green and Blue Rangers. The Red and Green Patrol Cycles are sleek and powerful, while the Blue Ranger's Patrol Cycle is a slightly bulky older model. *'Delta Cruiser': A standard Jeep issued to the Yellow and Pink Rangers. *'Delta ATV': Four wheeled vehicle belonging to the Shadow Ranger. It is equipped with powerful blasters. *'Uniforce Cycle': A motorized unicycle belonging to the Omega Ranger. *'S.W.A.T. Truck': An armored truck used by the S.W.A.T. Rangers. It can be commandeered from the front or the top.